List of LEGO Ninjago Episodes
This is a list of all episodes and Mini-Movies of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The list also includes the movie adaption of the television series. This list pays no mind to the canonicity of its content, listing it due to its connection to the franchise and not its place in the TV series' timeline. Episodes Pilot Episodes (2/4 Episodes) Features an aging Ninja master, Master Wu, struggling to train four young Ninja in the ways of an ancient battle art called Spinjitzu to defeat his evil brother, Lord Garmadon. They must stop him from gaining the Four Golden Weapons, which would make his power limitless and powerful. Season One (13 Episodes) Focuses on Garmadon's young son Lloyd Garmadon, who has released an ancient evil: an army of snakes called the Serpentine. The four Ninja must stop them from uniting to unleash the Great Devourer, a large snake with the power to consume all of Ninjago and a bite that can turn the purest of people evil. Also, the Serpentine hold Lloyd as a hostage, and Lord Garmadon has agreed to aid the Ninja in rescuing Lloyd and stopping the Serpentine. Season Two (13 Episodes) Features the Ninja training Lloyd to become the chosen one destined to defeat Lord Garmadon. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord forms an alliance with the Serpentine and, with the Golden Weapons in his possession, attempts to prevent his son from fulfilling his destiny. In the meantime, several forces of evil are unleashed such as ancient pirates of the Destiny's Bounty and the formidable "Stone Army," of which the Ninja must protect Ninjago from becoming plundered. Season Three (8 Episodes) Features the aftermath of the final battle, with the defeat of Lord Garmadon—whom has been fully cured of his evil—and the Ninja and Lloyd at their strongest. However, an ancient enemy of the Ninja returns to New Ninjago City and makes Nindroids based on Zane whom the Ninja must fight to save the city. It will also feature the return of the Serpentine, and their secrets regarding the enemy's return. Season Four (10 Episodes) Continues with Anacondrai Cultists as the villains. New Ninjago City abandons its futuristic design for a more balanced look of old and new, in honor of the Ninja who sacrificed himself in the latest battle. As they work to get him back, the remaining Ninja discover that they are not the only ones who possess elemental powers. The problem is that means facing a new enemy that has his own agenda of restarting what he began ages ago. Season Five (10 Episodes) Continues right after the final battle from the previous season. Having just put an end to an ages-old war alongside new allies, but at the cost of Garmadon's life, the reunited Ninja discover that the war's end has also brought a new kind of enemy that is literally out of their realm. Gaining new energy forms and suits, they need all the power they can get to prevent this paranormal threat—which becomes even more dangerous when it learns their Spinjitzu art—from turning all of Ninjago's worst nightmares to reality. Season Six (10 Episodes) Continues after the destruction of the previous season's ghoulish threat. The Ninja are now Celebrities who are chased by the public. What is worse, Clouse Releases The evil Djinn Nadakahn, who frames the Ninja for crimes they did not commit. Now on the run, the Ninja must rally whatever allies they can trust to assist in clearing their names, as well as their newest enemy and his support of sky-faring pirates set to building a new kingdom over Ninjago's ruins. Day of The Departed (TV Special) On the Yin-Yang eclipse, Cole begins to fade from his friends, so he tries to get revenge on Master Yang, the Man who turned him into a ghost. Meanwhile Yang brings back revenge wanting villains to life from statues in the Ninjago city museum of history's Hall of Villainy so they can kill the Ninja and take their place in Ninjago. Yang wants to take advantage of the lunar eclipse, so he can open the Rift of return and become mortal once again. Cole needs to stop Yang and jump through the Rift of return or he will disappear forever while the other Ninja must defeat their resurrected foes from their past. Season Seven (10 Episodes) The Ninja clean up the museum after the Stone Army ruined it, but Acronix, an evil time twin, comes back, and when Kai studies the museum, he finds out Dr. Saunders is secretly Krux, the brother of Acronix, and The Vermillion army is hiding in a hidden part of the museum. The worst is that Wu is aging rapidly, and the army have kidnapped all the builders and are stealing all the technology. Now the ninja must get the Time Blades, and especially the Reversal Time Blade to stop Wu's aging rapidly, and they must defeat the Vermillion to get into the Vermillion lair, learn secrets about Kai and Nya's parents, and defeat Acronix and Krux, and also save the builders. Season Eight (10 Episodes) After the Ninja separated into different places and Lloyd failed to hunt down the thief who stole the Oni mask of Vengeance , he summoned the ninja the Ninja and leads them to stop The Sons of Garmadon from collecting the other two Oni masks Masks to prevent them from Resurrecting Lord Garmadon. Season Nine (10 Episodes) After Lord Garmadon took control of Ninjago, Lloyd lost his power, and the four original Ninja and Wu were Marooned in The realm of Oni and the Dragons , Lloyd and Nya come to unite the other elemental masters to help them fight against Emperor Garmadon's Tyrannical rule. Meanwhile the Four original Ninja and Wu must fight against the evil dragon hunters, led by the treacherous Iron Barron, and fight to retrieve the Dragon armor from the Firstbourne dragon, so that Wu and the Four original Ninja can return to Ninjago and defeat Emperor Garmadon and end his Reign of Terror. Season Ten (4 Episodes) Mini-Movies Ninjago: Decoded Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Films Notes *A common misconception is that the pilot episodes and the mini-movies are Season 1, which is incorrect. The pilot episodes were actually only aired as two full length episodes on TV instead of being split into four smaller ones as they are on LEGO.com and in other places. *The last five episodes of season four, Tournament of Elements, were aired one day apart in a marathon known as the "Week of the Ninja." *Season five, Possession, aired all its episodes within two weeks, from the end of June to the middle of July. *After numerous delays, season six, Skybound, finally aired its last six episodes on July 11 and finishing on July 15 ("Operation Land Ho!" and "The Way Back" aired on July 15). *Tommy Andreason says that he considers the pilot episodes as episodes of the series overall . Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Mini Movies Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Episodes of Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Skybound Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:Wu's Teas Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Episodes of Decoded